Balkan Brothers
by Seth Kiparis
Summary: Two brothers, Ivan and Matthew Hedervary, are sent to the IS Academy as cadet representatives. As they both hail from the Balkans and as such have different experiences, a whole new world awaits them. The question is, are they ready for it?
**Prologue**

 **30th August, 2060**

 **Balkan Alliance, Rijeka**

I approach the table, putting my left hand on the edge of it as I do. I put the pool cue on my left hand looking down the cue as it were a rifle. I judge the distance, hold my breath and slowly pull the pool cue backwards.

And then I strike!

clack clack dun dun

And I miss. Again. For the third time.

„Nice shot, Robin Hood. Now it's my turn."

That is Matthew, my younger brother, and we're playing pool in the attic. He approaches the table and repeats my moves but unlike me, he manages to put the 8 ball in the hole.

„Boom, ala boom boom boom! Ha!

He proclaims with and victorious boast and satisfing smile. But victory was his, no matter what. I still had three more cues to score, and we both knew that wasn't going to happen.

I approach Matthew with a handshake

„Congratulations on your victory. Well played."

„Well played? You suck at this game, that's why I won, not because I played well."

We both laugh at it and hug eachother. I look at my watch; it shows 3 PM. It's time to go.

Matthew, I have to go now. Be good and take care of yourself."

„First, I'm going with you to Zagreb, so no goodbyes until then. Second, I'll be alright. Third, and most important, YOU'RE the one that needs to take care of yourself."

„What do you mean?" I ask, truly wondering what he means

„YOU'RE the one that is going to a foreign country. Japan among others."

„Don't worry, I'll be fine." I reassure him.

„Listen, Japan may be more civilized and advanced than the countries here but it still has its share of dangers. Plus its weird."

I sigh a bit, then proceed to answer.

„First, I went to foreign countries before, so no biggie. And second, I myself am weird, so I'll be comfortable like a fish in water."

But my brother, steadfast as he is, retorts immediately with confidence.

„First, the foreign countries were in Europe and your stay wasn't longer than a week. Second, this is Japan, an island state across the world with its own culture and rules. You will be there for majority of the year."

He's right, I'll be there for spring, autumn and winter, returning only for the summer.

„Ivan, come on let's go!"

That would be my mother. I grab my luggage and go down the stairs. Before departing I go to the living room to say goodbye to my uncle and grandmother.

„You're going?" Asks my grandmother.

„Yes, I'm going." I hug her while she's telling me to be careful.

I approach my uncle to do the same.

„Congratulations on being the first Slavic diplomatic representative to be sent to Japan." He proclaims jokingly, extending his hand for a handshake.

„Cadet representative, uncle. Besides, there were diplomatic representatives before me sent to Japan."

„It's something." He answers, still with a smile on his face. I can't help but to laugh a bit with him. We exchange handshakes and hugs, then I depart.

„Take care!" I say

„You too!" they answer.

I put my luggage in the trunk and sit in the car.

"May I drive? It will be a long time before I take the wheel again." I ask my mother.

„Sure Ivan." My mother answers, giving me the keys.

I sit on the driver's seat and turn on the car. We're heading to airport in Zagreb. It will take some time to get there. Matthew sits in the back.

„Did you pack your winter clothes?" asks mom.

„Yes." I answer.

„Your summer clothes?"

"Yes."

„Your military uniform and rifle?" my brother interjects.

„No." I answer in a deadpan tone.

"That's it! Turn the car around, we need to get it! You can't go unarmed into unknown territory!" he says that in a joking manner.

„Jesus Christ, I'll be fine brother! Back on the main topic, I already packed everything, so there's no need to worry."

„Do you have enough money?" my mother asks.

„Yes, i have enough money, don't worry."

„How can I not worry, you're going to the other side of the world, alone!" she explains, with concern in her voice.

„Mom, I'm a polite, capable and resourceful person, I will be in the IS Academy under their protection, bed and other neccessities will be provided. You really don't have to worry. I'm 20 years old, I'm not a child."

„As a son, you'll always be a child for me, even if you're 90 years old."

I smile a bit at that remark, understanding what she means.

Then I start to remember how i got into this situation...

 **Three weeks earlier ago, Zagreb**

I was in Zagreb to see the showcase of military firearms and hardware. This included pistols, shotguns, SMGs, assault rifles, sniper rifles, APC-s and a few tanks.

I didn't recognize most of the vehicles and weapons, mainly for two reasons:

One; it has been two years I served my military duty and two;during my training I wasn't familiarized with all the weapons and hardware.

However, I did recognize one weapon from the showcase; the VHS-1,which stands for „Višenamjenska hrvatska strojnica" (Wishenmyenska hrvazka strojnica), or multipurpose Croatian rifle. I remembered this firearm for two reasons:

design and

quality and durability.

Its design had a striking resemblance to the french FAMAS. At first, I thought it was a copycat of the mentioned rifle with zero unique characteristics, but after a video of demonstration ( and training with that rifle) I was corrected.

The VHS-1 combined German quality with Russian durability, and the design of the rifle enabled a diverse selection of attachments to tackle most tasks.

In short, it is a darn good rifle and I didn't care for any other, because, in my eyes, this was second to none.

I would have continued to see the showcase but fate (so to speak) had something else in store for me.

While I was walking around the military showcase, someone snatched my bag and I had given chase.

"Hey! Stop thief!" I yelled to no avail, for the person who possessed my personal property had not stopped.

I tried to keep up the pace and followed the thief into a hangar. By the time I entered the hangar I lost sight of the thief and got tired.

No, literally; I got exhausted and couldn't run anymore.

I noticed what appeared to be a robot. It looked stable enough,so I decided to put my hand on it, to rest for a while.

But what happened next would change my life entirely.

A brief source of light appeared from the chest of the robot. Then the robot lowered itself,as if expecting someone to mount it.

I examined the hardware in question. It was rather simple in design; it had a humanoid shape,nothing special about it. Above the right hand was a spike,its left had was a shield. The head resembled the helmet of a medival knight, like a bucket with visior.

„Don't move!"

I heard the voice behind me and decided to obey the given order. I put my hands in the air and slowly turn around. At a moderate distance stood two solders armed with assault rifles.

„What did you do?" one of them inquired.

"I just touched it." I answered, as calm as I could be.

„Just touched it?"

I nodded, confirming my answer.

The solders looked at each other, lowered their rifles and started to approach me.

„Sir,we're going to need to check your ID and then you're free to go." One of the solders said.

„Ok." I handed him over my ID card he written it down and I was on my way out of the hangar. I thought it would all end there.

But after one week I got a letter that ordered me to drag myself back to Zagreb. I explained it to my family. The reactions varied.

„Why are they calling your?" my father asked.

„Probably because of that robot i touched." I answered.

„What robot?" my brother asked.

„A robot in a hangar. When I touched it, a bight light shone from the chest and the robot crouched."

„You probably made it malfunction and now they're calling you to question you and demand payment."

That would be my father in a nutshell: accusative, serious and inquisitive. He is also cold, repulsive and manipulative (sounds exaggerated, but it's close enough). He is of average height, heavy build, a bit round. His hair is of medium density and black color. His face always has a serious look, to that extent that when he smiles, it feels unnatural. I have never seen him cry, not once.

Despite the previous description, he is not a bad person.

He is a excellent doctor, competent builder and capable electrician. He always has good arguments in a discussion, he's relatively reasonable and he has my respect.

Minimal respect, but respect nonetheless. We disagree on many things and we don't have a normal father-son relationship.

Overall, it's stable. I respect him as a man.

„So they are calling you for an informative talk." my uncle remarked.

„I guess so." I retort.

My uncle is quite different from my father; he is joyful and always joking, high spirited, open minded and tolerant. However, under that facade of a comedian lies a wise man that when he speaks, all jokes vanish and the truth comes to light. When he speaks like that, his tone seems so serious as if lives are at stake and important decisions must be made.

He is of lighter weight, slim build. He has black hair of light density and thick mustache.

Humble and hard working, he has my full respect and I see him as a role model.

„But they're not calling your in a police station, right?"

„No mother, they're not" I assure here.

My mother is a caring and loving woman, making sure that everything is taken care of and that everyone is fine. She has a joyful and serious side to her, depending on the situation.

She is of medium build and lighter weight. She has black hair and a relatively youthful appearance.

„Then you better go, hear what they have to say and explain the situation."

My grandmother says that more as an advice than a order. Just lke my mother, she takes care of everything and everyone. She has high moral values that she takes seriously. She sometimes decides not to say something because she thinks that she will sound annoying. Honestly, she is never annoying. I would say she cares too much for the stability of the family.

She is of a medium build and weight. She has golden, curly hair and wears glasses. Due to her clever solutions for problems in and around the house, I sometimes called her „The wise Owl" (respectfully, of course).

The next day I went to Zagreb to meet with the person who was authorized to inform me about why they called me and what are their intentions.

I grabbed a seat in a cafe, the designated location for the deal.

„He's late." I say to my brother via phone. Decided to chat with him to kill time.

„Maybe they set call as a trap." he says jokingly.

„You watched too many spy movies."

„I would sooner say video games. Did you mean on Alpha...

I lower the cellphone and cover it with my hand,because someone took a seat in front of me. A businessman.

„I am sorry sir, that chair is..."

„Switch off your communication device. Any sudden movements and my men will take care of you." He cuts me off and says in a slow, deep and raspy voice.

I suddenly feel tense, worried and confused. It takes two seconds for me to calm myself and comply.

„I'll call you later"

„What do y..."

I hang up the call and turn off my cellphone.

„All communication devices disabled. I don't plan to make any sudden movements." I try to keep a cool head and act professional.

„I'm here to acquire the necessary information about you and inform you about your new duties. Once that is done, I will leave. You will not be harmed."

I acknowledge his intention and manage to examine his appearance more carefully.

He seem to be in his late 50s to early 60s. Short white hair of medium density. He wears a gray suit, blue tie and most notably, black gloves. He looks like he is of medium build and weight.

To be honest, he looks more like a secret agent than a business man or the person authorized to inform me. Why would they send him?

„You are Ivan Hedervary, the man that managed to activate the IS at the military base in Zagreb." He states.

„I just touched it, really. Didn't know it activated, as you say."

„Reports claim that you are capable logistics officer and jokester. Some would say an morale inspiring personality." he continues his statements with no remark on my short explanation.

„Reports?" I ask,confused more by the use of the word than the word itself.

„Your military records. It also says that you show affinity for close quarters combat." He continues.

„I didn't participate in any advanced training for CQC nor did I commit to any sports in such way." I retort matter of factly.

„That is correct. However, in your free time you did wrestle with the soldiers both inside and outside the training camp."

That's true, that was my way of killing time, but not a lot of people knew about that, at least to my knowledge.

„How did you...?"

„Doesn't matter." He cuts me off, again.

„What matters is that from tomorrow, you will be trained in IS piloting and receive lessons in IS theory. It will last two weeks. After that you will be given the rank of Croatian Cadet Representative of the Balkan Alliance." He states calmly with his raspy voice.

„And then?"

„Then you will be sent to the IS Academy located in Japan for three years. There you will train, learn, evolve your IS and generally do what you're told."

I take a moment to grasp the given information.

„You say this like I don't have a choice." I state with a bit of accusation.

„You have. But this situation would greatly benefit you."

„How so?" I ask and pay attention closely and carefully.

„You will see the world,meet new cultures,new people. You will gain unique experience and most importantly, you will be compensated." He explains.

„Compensated?" I ask, waiting a more elaborate explanation.

„Once you have finished your intellectual, mental and physical training at the Academy, you will be granted entry to all universities, the tuition will be paid and you will receive payment." He concludes.

„How high is the reward? I want to know the exact number." I ask to make sure I know all the info.

„Three million kunas." He answers laconicly.

„If you could double the amount, we could seal the deal."

„No, I'm not authorized to make deals. Besides, I think that a million kunas per year is a more than decent pay. In that situation, it is a greedy and ungrateful man that demands more." he states it in such way that it makes it clear that it is not debatable.

„So, those are your terms, spend three years in Japan and get my reward when it's done?"

„Yes. What you do next is up to you, but there are two immediate actions; leave, you live; stay, you die."

I get highly disturbed and panic a bit at that statement.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

The man keeps his serious face for a moment, but then the look in his eyes change to that of realization. He puts his hand on his face, trying to concentrate.

„Forgive me, this reminded me of a conversation I had with a rogue agent in Rome once." He explains.

„What I tried to say is; leave, your life will get interesting; stay, your life shall remain boring."

When he puts it that way, I feel a lot better (and safer).

„Alright, I accept your offer." I answer.

„Good. Come here tomorrow,same time. I advice you to pack some clothes and a toothbrush, for you shall stay here for two weeks."

He stands up, to depart,but I manage to ask him one question before he leaves.

„Sir,I don't know your name. I think it is important to know the name of the person that is giving me instructions." I inquire politely.

He's already on his feet when i ask him.

„Konrad Marburg." He answers.

„That's not a Croatian name."

„Neither is Hedervary,last time I checked." He retorts.

„Just stating my perceptions,sir."

„likewise. No harm meant."

With that,we part and go our own ways.

The training that commenced a day later consisted of piloting the IS through different obstacle courses, training with its weapons and learning the theory of IS,which focused on equipment,weapons,IS parts,specifications and different types and generations of IS.

Supervised by Marburg. I'm not sure what his job is,but I can guess it has to do something with the government and the well being of the state.

After two weeks it was time to put me up to the test. I was walking down the hallway leading to the arena with Marburg. He was explaining how everything will be conducted.

„You will be facing a IS pilot in a Rafael Revive Basic." He states,"For the purpose of this test,the pilot will be on the defensive. Your task will be to defeat her under 10 minutes. Any questions?"

„Who is my opponent?"I inquire.

„The person originally chosen to be the Cadet Representative."

„Her name?"

„Irrelevant" he brushes off coldly, but I decide to be a smartass.

„Irrelevant. That's a peculiar and interesting name. Think I could grab some coffe with her and chat before I depart?"

He looks at me coldly,disapproving my type of humor (or rather,my lack of professionalism).

„Anything else I should be aware of?" I ask,reverting to my serious behavior.

„Your opponent has an inferior IS,but she is more skilled than you. You will have to be resourceful and use your IS to the fullest of its capabilities."

„She could still defeat me."

„No." He answers, „Only you can defeat you."

„That doesn't make sense." I say in a bit confused tone.

„It does. You see,if you don't succeed in defeating her under 10 minutes,you fail." He explains.

„What happens if I fail?"

„You will be sent back to Rijeka and the position of Cadet Representative will be given to her. You will not got to japan and the deal is off. It is simple as that." He explains in that cold and rapsy voice of his.

I fell a bit cold inside,tense and nervous. I don't want to fail,not when a unique chance like this presents itself.

But then Marburg gently smiles.

„Got you there. Even if you fail you will still go to the IS Academy. However,your performance will determine how much a legitimate candidate you are. I assume you are familiar with the term legitimacy?" he asks and awaits my answer.

„Legitimacy. A term use to express what a society or an important group of people consider justified." I answer.

„Simply put but correct. The better you perform, the more legitimate you will appear as a candidate. You will get the position,but you will need to hold it on your own. Did I make myself clear?"

„Yes,sir."

I enter the arena. It is as large as a football stadium (the European football, not American). Everything is well lit and clean. The ground is covered in sand,probably to cover any damage sustained during combat.

My opponent stands on the opposite side of the arena. She's already in her IS and I can't see her face; it is covered by a helmet (presumably part of the IS).

„You're my opponent?" I shout across the field,looking like a Balkanian (read: rather crude in behaviour) and asking a stupid question (it's obvious she's my opponent,what else would she do here?).

She simply nods,confirming it.

I extend my hand forward and summon my IS (my IS in standby mode is a gauntlet,I'm not sure if i can change it).

In my right hand I hold a mace and in my left hand I hold a square shield. My IS has wings of medium lentgh,black gauntlets and red „boots" (lowest leg parts).

It also comes with a helmet that grants protection from fire and physical harm,plus night and thermo vision. The rest of the IS is white.

„The countdown will start when you land your first attack on her." Marburg tells me via the communicator located inside the IS.

„Don't under perform." He adds,sending chills down my spine.

I examine my opponent before engaging. It's a Rafael Revive Basic. From the briefing I know that she has no ranged weapons. She is armed with a shield and a sword. Her IS is of orange color with white details on the wings,hands and legs. It appears she has no special equipment.

My armaments consist of a shield,mace,two handed sword and a automatic crossbow that has three types of ammo (ballistic, explosive and disruptive).

Seriously,who creates a weapons model based on a crossbow? It's so old it's not even funny.(except for the viewers perhaps).

It is time to conduct battle. I summon my two hander and start rushing at my opponent. When I got in striking distance,I swung my two hander diagonally top left-bottom right (since she hold her shield in her left arm,it would be harder to block).

But she didn't use her shield. She managed to block with her sword,and despite my great efforts to overpower her, she managed to hold her stance for three seconds before kicking me in the chest,sending me flying 30 meters back.

„Countdown initiated; 10 minutes remaining." A random person announced over the communicator.

After that kick,I fully grasped the capabilities of a true Cadet Representative,amd that I will have to outsmart her,for my skills fade compared to hers.

Thing is,I don't consider myself THAT smart to outsmart her easily,but enough negative thinking; time to win!

I approach her at a slower pace,this time with a mace and shield. I swing my mace diagonally from top right to bottom left. She blocks it with her shield,but I kick her in the belly and bash her with my shield.

„Her energy shield has dropped by 30 points."Marburg notifies me via the communicator.

„How much is left?" I ask.

„570. And 9 minutes,thirty seconds remaining."

My IS has around 800 energy shield points. The reason for this,according to the manufacturer,is because it is a melee focused IS, it would need more endurance so it could close the distance easier (and have more shields than the average IS).

However, when you reinforce one side you weaken the other. Other than an automatic crossbow, I can't carry any other ranged weapon. The explanation is that this IS has only two bus slots (imagine it as free space where you can add equipment,weapons or improve your IS) and adding any more would push the IS's efficiency to the limit making it unstable.

But back to the battle; for a first strike it's rather weak,but not too bad. I tried to engage again,but she dodges my attack and roundhouse kicks me in the right side of the face.

The helmet reduces the impact,but DAMN IF THAT DIDN'T HURT! The previous counterattack proved her capabilities,this one proves she can beat me with her bare hands and declare herself queen of the arena.

The only reason she isn't beating me up is due to the given battle parameters.

„Your shield has dropped by 50 points." Marburg notifies me with his cold and raspy voice.

„I noticed"

I really did. When I deploy my IS,a HUD shows my energy level,what weapons are available,the status of my IS,the status of the opponents IS (whether it's about damage,readiness or weaponry,provided it's in the data banks).

Time to switch tactics; I equip my crossbow,set it to ballistic ammo and fire at her where she can't block (to express it clearer, at her uncovered spots).

I manage to hit her in the legs and right hand,inflicting 60 points of damage.

I reload my crossbow (yes,manual reload is required) and fire again,but this time she zig-zags,rushing towards me. She swings her sword and I barely deflect it,trying to distance my self from her.

„Didn't you say she's just defending?" I ask Marburg.

„She is. She if fighting just to survive,so to speak. Your use of a ranged weapon endangers her survival." He answers.

„This is allowed?"

„Think it this way; if you're attacked by a enemy at a long range and you lack a weapon to reach him,closing the distance and neutralizing him is the only way to defend yourself."

„I understand."

„Good. Seven minutes remaining."

Seven minutes?! I need to wrap this up,otherwise I'll fail.

I pull out my crossbow again and switch to explosive ammo. I fire at her,around and above her,trying to cover all dodge areas. I manage to do 70 points of damage,due to my unconventional way of firing and the area of effect the explosive ammo has.

I switch to disruptive ammo. According to the manual (yes,there is a manual) this ammo makes short bursts of disruptive waves once it hits its target. Effects vary depending on the part that is hit; weapons temporarily jam, limbs are harder to move, vision becomes blurry etc.

The best comparison that I can give is as if someone threw a hive of insects that sting you; they don't cause as much damage as the cause annoyance and hindrance.

I then charge forward with my two hander and hit her with all my might. I managed to hit her torso, no dodging or blocking this time around, the ammo did its job. It caused 150 points of damage, dropping it to 230.

Everything is going well, to well to be honest.

„Good performance. Let's up the challenge; your opponent is now authorized to attack you. Your objective remains the same; defeat her within the time limit. Five minutes remaining." Marburg tells me, but I don't get the sudden and full change of the situation.

„Wait, what?"

Not a moment passes and she charges me, hitting me with her sword and then ramming me against the wall. She thn proceeds to punch me four times in the face before I manage to kick her off me, giving me some time and space.

Let's check the shields...500?" She caused 250 damage?! Well, time to go on the offensive. I switch to mace and shield (twohander is too slow) and charge towards her.

Our weapons clash and our true fight begins.

I swing my mace, but she bashes it back with her shield and hits me with the sword, taking 50 points. I swing again, but halfway I stop and pull it back, making her lose her balance. I managed to kick her in the stomach, inflicting 30 points of damage.

She backs off and raises her hand, indicating to pause. I comply.

„What is it?" I ask.

She sheaths her sword and shield, puts her hands in a martial arts pose and motions her right hand towards herself, indicating that I make the move, also in hand-to-hand combat.

„Fair enough." I sheathe my mace and shield, then proceed to move towards her.

I swing a right hook she manages to block. She quickly swings her right hook, but I manage to block it, putting us in a stalemate. That doesn't last long, as she headbutts me and follows up with a uppercut. I fall on the ground, losing 75 shield points.

„You're down to 375 shield points. Three minutes remaining. Finish the job." Marburg notifies me – though the last part sounds more like an order.

I get up and take a combat stance. I again advance towards her.

„You have weapons. I...strongly advise you to use them."

„I'm aware of that, but I want to finish this fight honorably, on equal terms." I answer.

„I must warn you that without using your weapons you will lose."

„I know, but look at it this way; she chose to devote a part of her life to become a cadet representative. She spent weeks, months, maybe even years training and learning...for what? For one mock battle against a man that simply took her place, against an IS that was supposed to be hers."

„Then why did you decided to act like this now, why not at the start of the match?" he wonders, genuinely interested in my reason for doing so.

„in the beginning I was just concerned with my performance and victory. During combat, I forgot I was fighting a living being. I was her as an obstacle. But then..."

„Then?"

„She stopped, sheathed her weapon. I could have easily shot her or hit her with my weapon, but I realized; she just wants a simple and fair hand-to-hand fight, to determine how good she is. It may sound stupid, but it's small things like these that give reason to life."

„But why indulge to her wish, , what's the purpose?" Marburg inquires impatiently.

„As I said before, she wants to know how good she is. She wants to know that all that training meant something. That can't be tested if I use weapons she lacks."

I hear a disappointing sigh through the communicator.

„Fine. Proceed as you wish, but don't say I didn't warn you. Two minutes remaining." He answers.

„Thanks. Two minutes is all I need."

I approach her and swing a uppercut, but she steps back and elegantly avoids my punch. I step forward and throw three consecutive direct punches, and while that inflicted no damage, it did create a small distraction, allowing me to swing my right leg into her left leg and push her to the ground.

I tried to stomp her, but she grabbed my leg, twisted it and made me fall on the ground. I tried to hit her, but she grabbed my hand, put herself above me and started punching me in the face. She managed to hit me five times before I used my left hand to push her off me to the right side, using speed and strenght.

I try to do the same she did to me, but as I throw my punch, she moves her head to the side, avoiding my punch. Before I threw my next punch, she managed to put her legs under my belly and pushed me off herself.

I get up, she is already standing. Before I can take a proper stance, she charges and kicks me. I back a bit up, put my arms up in defence. She throws four quick and strong punches, which I manage to block. She follows up with a left high kick, which puts my arms down, and a right roundhouse kick that hits me hard in the right side of the face.

I regain my balance and prepare for the assault; I charge at her and kick, she blocks. I throw three punches that are also blocked, but then I sweep her under her legs, making her fall to the ground. I then jump on her, hip and arm to the side, like in a wrestling match, but she kicks me in the hip, preventing my attack and greatly hurting me.

„She practiced kickbox, there's no way you will defeat her in this way. Though, I have to admit say you're not too shabby in CQC." Marburg notifies me and gives me, what I would consider, a compliment in his own way.

„I know, and thanks." I reply.

„Hedervary, I advise you to be practical and use your superior weapons to conclude the battle."

If there was a strenght I possessed, it would be that I am practical, I didn't care how something looked, was done or if it had some historical value to it, if it got the job done, I would use it without much debate.

But I also had two weaknesses that nullified the before mentioned advantage; I was stubborn and proud – more like honor bound.

When something got my attention and I was determined to get it, I wouldn't let it go. If there was a wall and I decided to go through it, I would bang my head against it until I fell dead or the wall collapsed.

I pride myself in several things; English, wrestling, debating, presenting. I know that there are people who are better than me in these things, but sometimes I simply won't stand taht they are better.

In such cases, I will stubbornly do the thing in a specific way to prove to myself and others that I am that good. An example of that was when I played 10 matches in an RTS game against the same guy and lost every one of them.

It is a thing with me that I haven't resolved yet.

I prepare to charge again, but the speakers sound off; the match has ended.

To be honest, I felt like I was talking more than I was fighting.

Marburg enters the arena from the side entrance. He has a stern expression; not sure if he is disappointed or just being himself.

„I expected more from you. If it were up to me, I would force you to repeat the exam due." he gives his thoughts up front and sharp.

„I can't disagree with that, sir." I answer.

„However, my opinion doesn't matter. The judges declared that your performance was satisfactory, considering your training. That would make you an averagely legitimate cadet."

„I know I lost, how was the status of our shields at the end?"

„Your was 50, her was 200."

I'm neither mad nor surprised, I knew what would be the outcome if I engaged her on her terms.

„Is there anything else I need to do?" I ask.

„No. You've done your duty. You are free to go."

Before I depart, I decide to congratulate the girl.

„Excellent combat skills, well fought. I'm Ivan. What's your name?"

She takes off her helmet. Her brown eyes and hair with her simple and naturally beautiful face are immediately recognizable to me. My smile goes away and seriousness takes its place.

„Hi Arina."

„Ivan. How's life?"

„Well, it became a bit more interesting lately. I found out I can pilot an IS...and I'll soon be going to Japan, to the IS Academy for training."

„Sounds great! Hope you'll enjoy your stay there." she says that with innocence and honesty in her words.

She doesn't mind that I essentially took her place as Cadet Representative, even though she's more qualified than me and she actually trained for this.

She's a friend from high school, about a year younger than me. She's a hard worker, always putting care and effort in everything she does. She is, what I would consider, a role model for all girls of her age; caring, honest, polite and more. She helped me a few times in the past and when I hanged out with her, I felt like I was in a different world.

This is the reason why she deserved this position, not me.

„Listen, I..."

„Don't apologize." she cuts me off in a gentle and assuring manner.

„You had the necessary qualifications, you did what you were told and that is all that is important. There is nothing wrong here." she explains calmly.

„But this position was yours." I say, with sadness growing in my heart, with eyes watering up that I try to contain.

„And now it's yours. And I'm perfectly fine with it." she still keeps her smile and high spirit. Good old Arina.

I swallow, suppress myself from crying.

„This isn't fair, Arina."

„Life isn't fair. That doesn't mean you should lose hope or the will to do something. I won't be a cadet representative, but that doesn't mean I don't have other things to do. This isn't bringing me down, and it shouldn't bring you down either."

„She is right as usual." Marburg adds. For a moment, I forgot he was standing there.

„This is the reason why I didn't tell you the name of the opponent. I knew it would have influenced your combat performance. Granted, your performance wasn't that great today, but it could have been worse."

„I guess I can't just refuse the deal now, can I?" I ask him.

„No. Once you agreed to this and signed the contract, you were bound to the duties of a cadet representative. Plus, after this battle, it would be impossible to go back, considering you would have to pay for the use of the arena, repair and maintenance of the IS-es, fee for the judges etc." he explains.

„And that would amount to...?"

„Half a million kunas."

I don't have that money. I have no choice but to go on.

„You'll be going in three days. Pack well and smart." he tells me.

„Arina, could we go for a drink before I depart?"

„Would love to, but I'll be busy this week, I literally don't have enough free time. Sorry." she lowers her smile a bit, but still keeps her spirits high.

„I understand, no need to apologize. I'll send you a postcard when I get there. That is a promise."

„You don't have to."

„I gave a promise and I won't break it." I smile a bit while saying that.

„Fine, if you so insist." she smile a bit too.

 **Now,Zagreb**

We arrive at the airport in two hours. As I carry my baggage towards the entry of the airport, I notice a woman in black. She's wearing a suit with a skirt, in her mid twenties and she's Japanese. However, the most distinguishable feature about her is her facial expression.

She is dead serious. No, it's more than that; I feel it's a death glare. I feel like it could cut me in half if eye contact is established. Reminds me of Boudica, at least according to one historian. Overall, an aura of fer flows around her, but I don't think it's anything with bad intentions.

„Good day, Hedervary. I'm Orimura Chifuyu. I was sent here to make sure your journey to Japan goes without any problems." she offers her hand for a handshake, which I accept.

„Honored to be accepted, miss Orimura."

I carry my luggage to the private jet.

 **Matthew's POV**

That's Chifuyu Orimura, the champion of the first Mondo Grosso! And he just shook her hand without even knowing it! Sure, he didn't watch TV so often but come on!

This might be my only chance to talk to her. I approach her and muster the courage to speak to her.

„M-Ma'am?" I ask her, with nervousness obviously showing on me.

„Yes? How can I help you?" she asks, with kindness I couldn't imagine from her. She seems...friendly, which is something I didn't imagine on her.

„I want to welcome you to the Republic of Croatia of the Balkan Alliance. It is truly an honor to have you here, even if it's for a short time."

„I'm flattered, but I don't understand why you welcome me. I don't know why you consider me important." she says with a smile.

Chifuyu Orimura smiled! To me! This is the happiest day of my life!

„You're the champion of the first Mondo Grosso. Well, former champion, but that achievement will echo in the future, I'm sure of it" I explain to her.

„That's nice fo you, but I don't live on old glory. That was then, this is now."

„And that is exactly why it is a honor to meet you; you're humble, cool headed and treat everyone equally. Most people change when they achieve something great, fame hits them in the head, but not you. In my eyes, you're a true role model."

„Well, I'm glad I inspire you. Thanks."

„Ma'am, what are you doing now for a living.?" I ask her. I really wonder what she's doing.

„Lecturing at the IS Academy." she answers stoically and matter-of-factly.

I am in a state of shock. The former champion of the first Mondo Grosso is lecturing at the IS Academy, where my brother will be attending.

„Can I ask you something about the IS Academy?"

„Naturally. What is it that you want to know?"

Great Jesus, where to start?

„What is the education program?"

"The IS education program consists of lectures about IS Theory and IS practical training, alongside core subjets such as math, physics, history and others."

Short and to the point, as expected from her.

„But my brother already passed all core subjects in high school. Will he have to do it again?" I ask with a bit of worry.

„No, but he will receive additional lectures and training about IS."

„That is good."

„Indeed it is. Due to his age, it will be beneficial, since older students take more time to learn new things."

„Well, he did always claim that he was a old horse." I reply, to which she laughs.

„He did? Why?"

„Because he thinks he's too old for everything. Well, that's not 100% true. He acts old fashioned and peculiar. Some of his thoughts are shaped like that too."

„Any memorable example?" she inquires.

„He's a bit of a gentleman and a cynic. He generally treats women respectfully and believes in some important moral values such as honesty, loyalty and honor, but the also understands that they are hard to find and even harder to put to practice. When asked about some big political plan, he's generally skeptical."

„interesting. Was his skepticism ever proven right?"

„There was one concerning the EU." I start my long explanation. „Ever since Ivan heard about the EU he wasn't enthusiastic about it, although he did commend it on a few things, like human rights, free movement and no customs. He claimed that such federation couldn't last long due to a loose structure and limited national sovereignty. He was right."

Orimura slightly raised an eyebrow, curious and confused about it.

„He could probably explain it better, but immigrants, high cost of membership and demanding requirements put most countries in a difficult situation. So when France left the EU in 2055, it encouraged a lot of countries to do the same or demand better terms. All former Yugoslavian republics left the EU or ceased their candidature fore the entry and formed the Balkan Alliance. Greece left the EU and joined the BA. Other countries, such as Poland, Italy, Portugal and Spain have remained in the EU demanding better conditions."

„What is your opinion on all this?" she asks.

„The BA is on a rough start, but it will improve. The EU, on the other hand, looks like it will fall apart."

„It seems so. Such a shame." she comments.

„Yes. My brother didn't hate the EU, he just claimed that there were several key flaws that needed to be fixed. A federation of many states is what he approved, but not when money and power were the driving force, but rather compassion and solidarity."

„Ma'am Orimura, I'm ready to leave!" I hear my brother shouting from afar.

„It appears I have to depart. Thank you for the talk."

„Thank you for answering my questions, you're truly awesome!"

„It was my pleasure."

I shake her hand – getting a heart attack in the process – and wave at my brother wishing him all the best. I go back to the car with my mother, asking one simple question.

„Can I drive?"

„Don't smash it into a tree." she says jokingly.

„Mom, I'm the better drive." I say with a smile and turn on the car.

And so the journey begins.

EXPLANATION OF FRANCE LEAVING THE EU

The high demands and partial loss of sovereignty, along with the financial crisis, was enough for France, and so it decided to leave the EU...without paying the fee.

Obviously, Germany wouldn't allow this. IT put an embargo on France and tried to influence the other EU member states to do the same.

But this time, the member states didn't follow the lead. Two reasons:

The other member states benefited from trade with France and they didn't want to harm themselves,

It was an affair between France and Germany, no one else. They didn't want to be pawns in someone else' game.

Incapable of forcing France to stay in the EU – even with international treaties and other political means – and not wanting to use military force, Germany had no choice but to let France go.

It was this act of France that sent a domino effect; the Balkan states left the EU, while most other states remained in the Union, demanding better conditions and benefits for their membership in the Union.


End file.
